Esme's Favorite
by twilightsun01
Summary: A one-shot about how Edward came up with Esme's favorite song. Very cute and shows Edward's interaction with Esme. Read and review!


**A/N: Hello! I decided to write a one-shot about how Edward wrote Esme's favorite song. It probably didn't happen this way, but so what? I wanted it to be the way, so THERE! Muahaha! Well, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm not even Stephenie Meyer. My name isn't even Stephanie, or Stephenie. **

-One-Shot-

EPOV

I picked up a recent newspaper from the day before. Why I was reading it, I had no idea. Almost 100 years of being a vampire, and this was one of the only times that I had absolutely nothing to do. Rosalie and Emmett were on vacation in Northern England, Alice and Jasper were hunting, and Carlisle and Esme were visiting our family in Denali. They were keen on my coming, but I figured that since I would be suffocated by Tanya's attempts to seduce me, I would pass on the offer. Everyone was gone, and it wasn't like I had a mate to cuddle with.

It wasn't like I couldn't get a mate. Tanya lusted after me, as did so many of the girls at the high school I was currently attending-Forks High School. Jessica Stanley had some very interesting thoughts about me, however disgusting they were. She always tried looking seductive to me, but I thought she looked silly.

I stalked up to my room, taking one of Carlisle's old medical books with me. It held no interest for me; I had read it plenty of times, but I figured what else better to do?

Before I entered my hollow room, I spotted the old grand piano in the corner of the "living room", as some people might call it. I didn't think they had thought of the small community of vampires who weren't really living. I scoffed.

I struggled to think of the last time I played piano. It was so long ago. I cautiously put down Carlisle's book in front of my door, and ran down the stairs to the piano. I was there in one second.

I sat down at the keys, letting my pale fingers rest on them. The ivory felt delicious under my skin, and I pressed down on a note. Ah, the pleasure. I started to play a song, and it was a bright melody. I had gotten it out of nowhere, just playing the notes and chords as they came to mind. I came to what seemed like a good end to the song, with a lasting fermata on the last note. The music drifted into the air, and I heard a clap come from somewhere.

I looked up to see Esme smiling, and she said, "Oh, Edward, that was beautiful."

"Esme, you weren't supposed to be home yet," I remarked, causing her to smile even wider.

"Edward, darling, Tanya wanted you to come. So I brought her over…but she lost my trail, I suppose. I haven't seen her since we crossed the Washington border. Or perhaps she was too shy to continue. You are a handsome boy, Edward."

"Esme, you didn't have to come back. Where's Carlisle?"

"He's still in Denali, talking to Kate about her power…the electricity, you know. She figured out how to use it throughout her body. It's quite amazing, truly."

I chuckled. Of course Carlisle would want to know. "Better keep her away from the Volturi."

"Yes, I suppose," Esme sighed. "So what inspired you to play that?"

"I don't really know. I was, for lack of a better word, bored. I saw the piano and couldn't remember the last time I played it. So I just…played," I said dismissively. I shrugged.

"Edward, that was amazing. You should write it down! Out of all your compositions, I think that would be my favorite."

"Well…" I sighed. "I will, Esme. For you."

"Yay!" Esme clapped her hands. Sometimes she was worse than Alice.

As if she had been called, the little pixie walked through the door.

_Speak of the devil_, she thought, _and the devil shall appear_.

"You're not a devil, Alice," I corrected her. "You're an evil pixie."

She laughed her tinkling little laugh. Jasper lumbered in behind her, and he threw me an uncertain smile. I read his thoughts.

_She found a good kill, sorry, Edward. She's still a bit hyper_, he thought.

I waved it off.

Esme shrieked at seeing her "daughter". "Alice, how was hunting?" she asked, absolutely ecstatic to see three of her "children" home.

"Good! I caught a mountain lion," Alice looked towards me, "Edward's favorite."

"Yay for you, dear," Esme said to her, patting her on her shoulder. "And you Jasper?"

"Good," he replied. He was tired, I could tell. I couldn't blame him. An hour or two with Alice wore me out…he had to spend eternity with her. I chuckled again.

"What brought you so early?" Alice and Esme said at the same time. They laughed. Jasper and I rolled our eyes.

"Tanya wanted to see Edward. I lost her," Esme explained.

"I saw you home," Alice countered.

"Well, not to break up the party, but I think I'll go into my room, listen to some music, you know. The usual," I said. Alice grabbed my forearm.

"Oh no you don't," she muttered evilly. "You are playing your new song for me, Esme's favorite."

I sighed. It would never end.

**A/N: Please review for this! I want to know if I'm good at one-shots. I really enjoyed writing this! Thanks!**


End file.
